


vanilla chocolate honey (with a cherry on top)

by shuantics



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Food Kink, Humor, M/M, Marking, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuantics/pseuds/shuantics
Summary: When Jihoon visits on a Friday evening, thirty minutes before closing, Seungcheol finds himself suspicious, and clearly in his right mind to be so.





	vanilla chocolate honey (with a cherry on top)

**Author's Note:**

> a lil present for my kid ara - ur such a ball of sunshine and sin the world is blessed to have you in it <3  
> hope you like it!!

Granted, love at the ice cream parlor- with its brash and bold fun colors, family friendly decor, and an 'in your face' approach to the market -isn't nearly as romantic as love at a coffee shop, or a diner, or any other soft, scenic place one's mind can conjure. But, at this point, Seungcheol will take all he can get.

Jihoon hates the place. Strange - for someone who's basic diet consists of coffee and tubs of the frozen delight (usually consumed at either three am or during a bath), you'd think a restaurant dedicated to the dairy delicacy would be right up his alley. But quite to the contrary, Jihoon has expressed on more than one occasion his pure detest for the bright, pink and white themed bar, with kids running around, screaming, hyped up on sugar and the all inclusive mascot of Mandy the Mint Ice Cream Cone (who, rather anti-climatically, is just Junhui the assistant manager dressing up for some extra pay). So, when Jihoon visits on a Friday evening, thirty minutes before closing when he could (read: _should_ ) be doing other fun things, Seungcheol finds himself suspicious.

"Hello, there?" Seungcheol says, half a greeting, half a question as Jihoon smiles and seats himself on one of the acrylic pink seats at the counter. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Pleasure?" Jihoon scoffs, stopping before he speaks so the child in the only family left in the room can finish its tantrum. "You seem to have mistaken me for a tolerant version of Jihoon."

Seungcheol chuckles and leans over the sticky top to plant a gentle kiss on Jihoon's lips. "Regular?"

"I'm alright, thanks," he denies which, again, makes the cogs in Seungcheol's head stutter. "I just came to visit."

"Hm," Seungcheol replies, fixing Jihoon up a cup of coffee nonetheless (he's learned after years with the latter: where there's Jihoon, there's coffee).

"Hm?" is echoed, Jihoon giving Seungcheol a quirked eyebrow. "What? Can't I visit my...  _wonderful_ boyfriend at his place of work on a Friday night?"

"First of all," Seungcheol says, "the last time you called me wonderful was when you were trying to convince your family I wasn't paid to date you, and second, you hate this place, so I think you're here for more than just a pop in." He slides the mug over, pulling two packets of sugar at the same time. "What do you want my credit card for now?"

"What do you think I am, a Gold Digger?" Jihoon folds his arms, leaning against the counter for a few seconds before pulling off, grimacing at the unknown mess sticking to his arms. "And I don't  _hate_ this place," he says. "I just think there could be better... decor choices." He looks Seungcheol up and down, more in endearment than judgment. "And, uh," he starts to giggle, "uniform choices."

Seungcheol gasps and looks down at the stark pink uniform. "I think I look rather dashing in this." He brushes off his shoulder as Jihoon starts to laugh. 

"Yes, you do," he leans closer again, making Seungcheol work the rest of the way for his kiss. 

Seungcheol smiles, laying sweet pecks over Jihoon's lips before humming. "But seriously, why are you here?"

Jihoon slumps back into the chair. "Because I love you!" he exasperates. "God, when did your standards of me get so low?"

"When I met you, maybe?" Seungcheol looks up to the family leaving the restaurant, thanking them before Jihoon could bite back.

"I came to see you because I adore you and missed you today." He smiles, grin sickly sweet, and for a moment Seungcheol actually begins to fall for it. "And so that I could fuck you in the in the back room after you've locked up."

When Jihoon visits on a Friday evening, thirty minutes before closing, Seungcheol finds himself suspicious and clearly is in his right mind to be so.

"I knew it." Seungcheol points. "I know you too well, you kinky little fuck." 

Jihoon begins to giggle and tease. "Me? Kinky?" He rests his chin in the palm of his hand, looking perfectly angelic, the Devil in disguise. "Come on, sex in your boss' office isn't  _that_ bad." He pauses when Junhui appears from the back room, addressing him with a smile before turning to Seungcheol, handing him a set of keys.

"Lock up, please?" (Seungcheol tries not to look at Jihoon's shit eating grin.)

He leaves quickly, maybe having overheard or just taken a wild guess from knowing the pair too well, and knowing what'll be ensuing when Jihoon visits on a Friday evening, thirty minutes before closing. It takes Jihoon the few seconds it did to get Junhui to the door before he's pulling Seungcheol over the counter again, firm grip on his shirt, lips locked hotly with messy tongues and teeth. 

"Get that ass into the back room right now," he purrs and almost immediately, Seungcheol's closing his knees from the heat rushing to his groin, moaning out with his hands gripping at the counter.

"You're bad," he replies meekly as Jihoon grins wickedly.

"Oh, you've seen nothing yet, baby boy." Jihoon lets go and within mere nanoseconds, Seungcheol vanishes to the back of house, discarding his apron along the way. 

Jihoon's eyes follow him fondly, smiling, which, in truth, would be a contradiction to the sorts of things he could summon in his head involving wrecking Seungcheol to tiny, fractured pieces and end in him always being wrapped around Jihoon's little finger. He smiles and waits, only a short time, but takes it to scouring the shelves behind the counter, collecting a can of whipped cream before finally following Seungcheol to the office.

Inside, Seungcheol leans against the desk, already looking flustered with his hand massaging over his crotch. He looks adorable, Jihoon thinks, flushed cheeks, biting his pretty, tinted lips, eyes hidden behind his adorning eyelashes. It's no lie Jihoon's completely smitten with the man, just as putty as Seungcheol is for him. Jihoon's just less willing to submit as easily and uses the latter's dispose to the very advantage. 

"I don't remember saying you could touch yourself," he says, sauntering into the room and setting his accessories down.

Seungcheol lets out a groan. "Baby, not now." His breath catches in his throat as Jihoon approaches. "You can dom me later, just—"

"Now when did my baby get so demanding, hm?" Jihoon cuts him off with a firm shove against the desk, Seungcheol slipping back onto the wood almost methodically as Jihoon stands between his knees, groping them both as Seungcheol muffles a moan. He tugs up the hem of his shirt and runs his fingers over Seungcheol's strong abdomen, humming as he stands on his tip toes to ghost his lips over Seungcheol's. "I think I preferred it when you shut your mouth and did what I said."

Seungcheol lets out a whimper, resting his arm back on the desk and letting Jihoon's pretty fingers tear open his shirt.

"Are you gonna do that for me, baby?" Jihoon says - his voice coated in arrogance and dominance. He kisses at Seungcheol's exposed neck, keeping his legs wide open for him to stand between even when they tremble. "Tell me you'll be a good boy." He sinks his teeth into the flesh of Seungcheol's jugular and feels the latter's hot breath bat against his ear as he yelps.

"Yes!" He lets out a frail whine. "Yes, Jihoonie... I'll be a good boy."

Grinning with satisfaction, Jihoon laps his tongue over the indents of his bite before pulling back, kissing Seungcheol with his hand tangled into his hair, pressing their lips together hard. One thing Jihoon always found staggering was how quickly Seungcheol could sink into submission: one minute, he's Jihoon's boyfriend- tough, talented, granted, a big softie, but with the resting face of Lady Killer, many assume the opposite before discovering his teddy bear demeanor. Then, Jihoon happens, and in the next minute, Seungcheol becomes his bitch- weak at the knees, ready to please, the textbook definition of a baby boy, and all Jihoon's to devour.

Jihoon pulls away from the kiss short of breath and takes between his teeth the lip of an already spent Seungcheol. He gives him a killer smile, the kind that shows his canines and is know to make Seungcheol weak at the knees, and steps back to retrieve the can of cream. He'd be a liar if he said the expression of unknown excitement scribbled across Seungcheol's face wasn't amusing as he shook the with a grin.

"Be a good boy for Jihoonie," Jihoon says, Seungcheol's face flooding with heat, "and clean every last drop." He takes the whipped cream and squirts a stripe onto his middle and index fingers, holding them to Seungcheol's mouth encouragingly. "Go on," he says and he's sure the big, glossy eyes that Seungcheol offers are purposeful as the takes the two digits into his mouth. 

God, the  _sight._ Jihoon lets out a moan at the purely erotic scene of Seungcheol: eyes slipping closed, letting out breathy grunts, plump lips wrapped around his fingers as he lets out breathy grunts with his tongue slides over them. He opens his mouth, letting the digits rest over his teeth as he pants "Jihoon..." he sucks them hard, "... I want them in me."

Jihoon smiles and pulls his hand back, applying more of the cream before slipping them back between Seungcheol's lips. The latter hums and opens his eyes to look at Jihoon, bobbing his head, Jihoon's fingers pressing into his throat. 

Jihoon feels the heat pool to his crotch as Seungcheol again pulls back, a string of saliva connecting his tops to the tip of Jihoon's hands. 

"Jihoon," Seungcheol repeats, desperate voice aching as Jihoon bites his lip, cock straining in his shorts. "Please." He breaks the chain with a swipe of his tongue, lapping it over Jihoon's fingertips. "I've wanted you all day, God, I've thought of your cock in me all day."

Jihoon takes Seungcheol's chin between his thumb and saliva slicked forefinger, tipping it back to get a good look at his face. He doesn't need an indication further to know. "Such a good boy, aren't you?" He leans down and kisses him swiftly and Seungcheol nods. "Take your shirt off and lie down for me, baby boy."

Seungcheol hesitates in asking, but ultimately complies, pulling his work tee over his head and lying with his back to the wood. 

Jihoon languidly traces his hands over Seungcheol's body as the latter squirms and wriggles under his touch, smiling as he looks up with those alluring, desperate eyes. "Your body is beautiful..." he hums, pink dusting Seungcheol's face again. Jihoon reaches for the can of whipped cream again, giving Seungcheol a cheeky smile as he leaves a trail of the sweetness up his abdomen, leaning in with their eyes keeping connection and cleaning it up with his tongue. He lets a breathy sigh pass his lips that were stained with the cream, creating a not-too-subtle imagery. He strikes again, squirting more and more across Seungcheol's body and giving the latter chills as he uses his mouth, adding kisses and hickeys and bites to the mix. 

Seungcheol drops his head and moans. Jihoon sees his bulge in his jeans and grins, cutting Seungcheol off before he speaks. "I haven't eaten all day, Seungcheol." He unzips the flier on the pants and tugs them down to his knees. "Can't I have a treat?" 

Nothing but a mixture of strained whines and moans fall from Seungcheol's lips and Jihoon sets his mouth on the hood in his underwear; tonguing hard at the slit, mouthing hotly to the head and humming so the deep vibrations shake Seungcheol to the core. He lands another layer of cream over his length, staining the black fabric, and sucks it hard. Seungcheol's hips buck, Jihoon holding them down with a laugh as the former begs, "Hurry..." His legs tremble as Jihoon digs his fingers into them, deciding that to tease Seungcheol further would be nothing short of a crime.

"Okay, okay," Jihoon chuckles, tugging Seungcheol's underwear down to his knees with his jeans, holding his hand and pulling him to sit up as he sinks to the floor. He shakes the can one last time, holding Seungcheol's cock, leaking with precome, to his lips as he squeezes out another stripe up it. "Say the word, pretty boy," he says, lapping his tongue at the slit and within a second, Seungcheol breaks.

"Please, Jihoon, please, please."

Jihoon takes him all in, tip pressing to the back of his throat before pulling almost all the way off, bringing the cream with him as his lips suction around the length. He moans at the taste, looking up at Seungcheol with hooded eyes, sucking at the top as his hums cause Seungcheol to grip the desk in support. He hisses out as Jihoon pulls away, licking from the bottom of his cock to the top, tongue lolled out as it spreads the wetness back over as he engulfs it again. He bobs his head, sucking hard as Seungcheol's legs again quiver, a helpless whine leaving his lips, his knuckles fading to white. He barely stutters out Jihoon's name, it quickly dissolving into a yelp as Jihoon uses his teeth the scale along the sides of his length, panting for air as his lips darken with saliva and press again to the head.

He moans and mutters, "So delicious," and Seungcheol can barely keep his eyes on him any longer.

He squeezes them shut and lets Jihoon do his thing, hollowing his cheeks around his cock and swirling his tongue over the head. When Jihoon takes him further so his lips close around the base, Seungcheol jolts, his hand flying to grip Jihoon's hair when he feels the latter's throat close around the tip. "Fuck!" he cries and Jihoon digs his fingers into his thighs again. "Hn... Gonna come..." he warns, and Jihoon pulls away with a string of spit keeping them together just like before. He smiles and wipes it with his hand, moving them to hide behind his back.

"All yours," he says, realizing he's offering up his power, but at this point, he doesn't care. At the end of the day, Seungcheol is his, and he is Seungcheol - despite the push and pull they play wrapped up heated in the sheet, he's there to, not only pleasure Seungcheol, but to please him too. 

Seungcheol tightens his grip on Jihoon's hair and pulls it back to his cock. Jihoon opens his mouth, willing, and Seungcheol moans to that. He holds Jihoon's head still and fucks into the heat, gasping as he snaps his hips and fucks into his mouth. He comes with his legs shaking, tugging Jihoon's hair hard and letting the white ropes land across Jihoon's milky skin, some being caught in his mouth with Jihoon moaning at the scene of pleasure etched across Seungcheol's face. His grip turns from tough to soft, massaging Jihoon's scalp as the heat sinks into his body, coming down from his high and giving the latter a lazy smile.

"You didn't come..." he states and Jihoon returns the smile. 

"I'll wait," Jihoon replies, leaning in to softly kiss Seungcheol's thigh. "You said I could dom you later though, right?"

 


End file.
